


A Trickster's Daughter--Outtakes

by RoseOfMyHeart



Series: Story Outtakes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Nephilim, Other, Outtakes, Sibling ribbing, Trickster - Freeform, Winchesters dense as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseOfMyHeart/pseuds/RoseOfMyHeart
Summary: Basically scenes that I wanted to include but couldn't make happen in my main story, A Trickster's Daughter. Also others things I might not include in main story, like some more deleted fluff scenes.





	1. Sam's a Clinger

**Chapter 26-Outtake**

 

**Sam's a Clinger**

Dean had been serious about the banishment from being his bunk buddy to being Sam's. Honestly she was in agreement with Sam. She didn't see how that could be a punishment. Sure she quipped the first night she bunked with them that Sam looked like a bed hog but she _hadn't been serious_.

Maya settled down on the right side of the far bed, ready for some Z's when she noticed Puck hop up onto Dean's bed.

 

"What the hell, rat? Maya's over there!" Dean grumped, glaring at the little dog that settled down, ignoring him.

"Puck? What's going on?" Maya asked. Puck looked up at her then pointedly looked away in a huff. Furrowing her eyebrows she thought of what transpired today that could make the little dog upset with her. The only thing she could think of was—oh c'mon!

"Aw, c'mon! Puck it wasn't that bad! You can't be mad over that?" Puck didn't look at her but sent her a woof with a disdainful tone. "You pushed me off the bench! I didn't have to forgive you, but I did! So, _let it go!_ " He just huffed at her, not even bothering uncurling himself to look at her.

"Wanna explain what's up with Wonder Mutt?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow from his bed.

"We went out to get hotdogs and I asked him if it was some kind of cannibalism on his part because he's a dog that likes to eat— _hotdogs_ ," Maya's lips twitched upwards a little. She still thought it was funny. "He's mad cause I won't apologize for what he thinks wasn't a funny joke."

 

Dean gave her a blank stare. Sam, who had heard the conversation from the bathroom, popped his head out with his toothbrush to also give her a blank stare.

 

"That's not funny/That's completely terrible/Shame on you for exposing the rat to that/I thought Trickster's were supposed to be funny?" was their mixed commentary.

 

Maya looked between them, giving them a bitch-face.

 

"You all suck. All _three_ of you," she grumped and forcefully flopped face first into her pillow. She ignored their snickering and Dean telling Puck he could stay on his bed.

 

_Traitor._

 

* * *

**Next Morning…**

Maya woke up with a vice-like grip around her stomach and a sleeping Samsquatch half-laying over top of her. She could feel Sam's sleepy breathing puff against the top of her head.

What the hell?

She tried to turn onto her side, facing away from Sam, to get some leverage on his bulk so she wasn't as pinned down by him. Then maybe she could move his arm and get free.

Sadly, this did not happen.

Instead, when she tried to move his arm from around her middle and pull away, Sam shifted to his side as well. Then he pulled her back against his chest and fucking spooned her.

 

" _Eep!"_

 

With the height difference between them of about 9" he practically curled around her and tucked her head under his chin.

 

"Sam. Saaaaam. Wake up," Maya said, using her free elbow to nudge him. He just gave a tired groan, shifting a little before settling down again.

 

Still holding on to her. _**Hrrrrrrrrrrrrrm…..**_

 

Hearing a groan from the other bed in front of her, she focused her attention on it watching at Dean stretched and slowly woke up.

 

"Dean!" Maya called to him.

Dean groaned as he rubbed his face, turning to look over at Maya sleepily. "Goldy? Wha?" he looked at her with tired unfocused eyes.

" _Help!_ Sam _won't_ let go!" Maya pleaded.

 

Dean was fully awake now and giving her a big shit eating grin.

 

Bastard knew this would happen.

 

He swung his legs from under the blanket and over the bed as he stared at her silently laughing. "Yeah he does that sometimes. Turns into a freakin' octopus that either pushes you out of the bed, or…" he gestured to Maya and her current predicament, "wraps his body around you." Chuckling he gets up and heads to the bathroom, ignoring Maya's pleas of help.

"YOU SUCK WINCHESTER!" Maya hissed, but apparently Sam was a heavy sleeper this morning since he just groaned and cuddled her more, his grip remaining strong like steel.

 

_Huff huff wheeze!_

 

Maya looked back at Dean's bed to see Puck looking at her and obviously doing a doggy version of a laugh. She sent him a glare. They were all secretly against her. Even her dog.

 

_Assholes._


	2. No Guys Allowed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Random little info blurb before the boys realized why they were becoming so protective over their little Trickster. Had most of this for a month but couldn't figure how to finish it, or rework it the way I want.
> 
> So here's a thing. :)

 

* * *

**Bumfuck Nowhere, Northeastern State, United States**

Sam and Dean had begun to realize that they had a problem and it all centered on their new little friend.

Maya.

None of it was really her fault really. It was more…every horny teen, their friend, and their creepy older male relative liked to stare at Maya with a little _too_ much interest that was _way_ _more than friendly_. Dean picked up on it first. He knew that kind of stare a little too well since he had a similar look when he went looking for a quick hook-up. Sam wasn't far behind him in noticing either.

They didn't like it.

It _wasn't_ because they were interested in Maya _like that_ , no. There were no romantic feelings for the girl. Firstly, she was underage. So whenever they caught an adult man eyeing her they had shivers of disgust go down their spines and their protective instincts tend to kick into gear. The hell they'd let some sleaze bag creep on her.

The first time some sleazy asshole had the balls to approach the teenager and say something _very_ inappropriate to her, Dean decked him. Sam just ushered the slightly shocked Maya away, and—he would deny it later—glared at every male in the bar that looked at them. Any that met his eyes immediately turned away. A glaring 6'-4" giant was not something to mess with.

Maya was touched by the gesture, but also miffed. She told them in no uncertain terms that she could handle a skeevy asshole _all_ _on her own_.

That didn't stop the Winchesters from straightening up intimidatingly when some guy— _teenager or otherwise_ —decided to try talking to her. They just did it a little more discretely so Maya didn't notice.

Sometimes they'd separate for a few minutes and either Sam or Dean might come back to find Maya chatting up a boy her age amiably. Though the glances the other teen would give Maya when she wasn't looking were usually never as innocent. So there was only one thing they could do without attracting too much attention.

Play up the cover story that they were her older brothers. A good discrete glare that promised a beating was enough to send adolescent boys running or stumbling away with a stuttering response about being late for something, or any other similar excuse.

Maya would occasionally catch them, and tell them nothing was going on with the boy and they probably just scarred them for life. Especially that one time they made them piss their pants in terror. Sam and Dean knew otherwise. They knew how guys, especially _teenage_ guys, thought when around pretty girls.

So, as far as they were concerned no other males were allowed _near_ her. Even if they had to do it on the down low from Maya and general ignoring of any protests she might have had for their behavior.


	3. Off-Limits

**Chapter 31—Outtake**

**Off-Limits**

(From when Bobby and Dean were talking after Maya got hurt. Flashback on Bobby's part.)

**Flashback**

Bobby looked at the boy who seemed to be a year or so older than Maya with a blank stare, before narrowing his eyes. He knew it was a little odd for some of the younger generation to come to his shop for repair since he lived on the outskirts of town. They preferred to be in town so they could do stuff while waiting for their repairs, though Bobby knew he had the better rates.

Now it all clicked.

His eyes narrowed dangerously at the younger male who was looking more and more nervous as the deafening silence between them dragged on.

"I know about the _game_ you lot have involvin' my girl. So I suggest you pay up and get the _hell off my property_ ," Bobby growled as he brought his garage sawed-off shotgun up from under the workbench he stood behind and placed it between them. "Or we'll have a serious problem."

The boy gulped nervously as he handed over the cash and took his car keys back.

"Thanks," Bobby said gruffly. "Now _gyeht!_ And tell all your little friends if they _don't_ want buckshot up their asses to stay the hell away from my girl!" he boomed as the boy made a hasty retreat to his car.

Bobby snorted derisively as he watched the car peel out of his dirt drive way with arms crossed.

He brought out the sawed-off a few more times, and shot some shots to scare the bastards. Sheriff Mills scolded him, but he had the right to shoot at trespassers, which most ended up being. He sent the idjit that tried to get him arrested the biggest—for Bobby—smug smirk he could muster. Overall he had gotten his message across.

Maya was off-limits to all comers far as he was concerned.


	4. Bobby's Trickster Journal & God is an Absentee Grandfather

**Chapter 33—Outtakes**

**Bobby's Trickster Journal**

_Picked up a juvenile Trickster a couple of weeks ago from a vamp nest on the verge of dying from lack of sugar. Her name's Maya and she's about 10yrs old. Haven't seen much ability since the night me and Rufus found her. Just got her to open up a bit more today. Apparently she ran away from her Dad because she didn't want to kill people in her tricks and she was only half-Trickster. The other half,_ _human_.

_She's a skittish little thing, tensing up when ever I enter a room or come near her. Probably taught to be scared of Hunters._

**… _._**

_Rufus is a paranoid idiot. Came to my place guns blazing demanding to know where the little Trickster was. Even tried shooting at her when she peaked through a window and he saw her._

_Raving about a rite that I already thoroughly researched about. It involved the take over of her Trickster side over her human soul. Kid had no idea what the hell I was talking about._

_For the daughter of the god of lies she can't lie very well. At least not yet I suppose._

**….**

_Didn't have a clue about the eight-legged horse Loki supposedly gave birth to. Actually had her laughing and starting to relax around me._

_Been easing up after the whole Rufus confrontation and me protecting her from him. Think she's beginning to realize I'm not about to harm her or let anything happen to her if I can help it._

_She's a good kid. Not her fault her Dad's Loki._

**… _._**

_Maya's hurting. I can tell she wants to go back to her Dad, but she's scared. Unsure what this stunt has done to the bond between them and scared he doesn't love her anymore._

_From what I learned of Loki from Maya I highly doubt that's the case._

_Been trying to convince her of that or that she should at least talk to the idiot. I can tell she's thinking it over but is still unsure._

_Either way it's not so bad having her around. Worse comes to worse she can stay here if she needed to._

**… _._**

_Maya went home today. Told Loki over the phone how it is. My's safe. Loki, not so much._

_I think I'm going to miss that little idiot._

**… _._**

_My left the stuffed elephant toy she had in her pack at my place._

_She used it as a way to convince her Dad she needed to come back and see me for a visit, or something along those lines._

_She's back now for a little while._

**… _._**

_Learned something interesting today about Tricksters. They're not technically demi-gods. They're either gods or lesser gods, and there's nothing demi about them. Lessers just get lumped in with the half-humans or human origin demi-gods because of similar power levels when trained up proper._

_Loki's not a lesser god. He's considered the king amongst Trickster kind and is a_ _ god _ _god._

_And most demi-gods or pagan half-lings never meet their godly parents or get trained up by them. They'll stumble upon some naturally occurring supernatural talent or impulse and for the most part are human with a little extra thrown in._

**… _._**

_My got her head stuck between two railing posts, and a couple of days later I had to pull her out of a foxhole. Good thing Rumsfeld has taken a liking to her._

**…**

_Got a call from a Hunter today about a case not far from here in North Dakota in some backwaters town. Swore up and down there was a demon-dealing witch doing magic to protect historical sites and punish wrong doers that tried to go after good law abiding people. Said he was very protective of fighters of justice, especially those that fought within the confines of the law._

_Hunter never saw one hex bag._

_James Lowry, of Asian ancestry, and adopted. Deputy Sheriff. Often described as a dignified authority figure that fought for those trying to make a difference and was very outspoken in trying to protect historical sites in the old town. European or Aboriginal holy sites._

_Hunter put a bullet in his skull._

_Got on Hunter radar when mysterious things happening to machinery and employees from companies that bought land that once belonged to the aboriginals in the area before they were relocated. Some odd occurrences and even some serious injuries to people trying to sue or go after protesters for petty vengeance or monetary gain._

_Looked into it a bit more. Guy was most likely a half-human, or a demi-god. Most likely the bastard son of Bishamoten, one of the seven luck gods in Japanese mythology. A known guardian of historical and holy sites and protector of rule following citizens._

_Shit like this makes me worry for My's future._

**….**

_ IMPORTANT _

_Where most pagan gods don't raise or know their half-human offspring, Tricksters make a point of knowing of any little ones they sire, or in Loki case with My,_ _ birth _ _. They'll often take the kid away from their human parent and squirrel them away from other pagan gods since most like either raping or eating humans, sometimes both. Half-Tricksters often come off as human at first whiff, so Tricksters make sure to keep them away from any pagans that might want a bite._

_As much as they value just desserts they value family just as much, if not more so,_ _ especially _ _their children._

_Under_ _no circumstance_ _should any Hunter ever hunt a Trickster's family member, especially their kid, before dealing with the Trickster first. Tricksters can be as tenacious as vampires. Go after family and they'll hunt you down and drag out your death till they've felt they've finally got justice. No matter how far it takes them, nor how long._

_It seems only Tricksters are this parental when it comes to their offspring. Most other pagan gods don't give a shit, but Tricksters are the exception._

_It's probably also why they are extra_ _ creative _ _when they go after child-abusing assholes._

**… _.._**

_IMPORTANT: Trickster Family Related_

_So not only do you have to worry about the parent Trickster if going after their kid_ _ , but also the entire Trickster community _ _._

_Maya had accompanied me to a nearby reserve to talk with one of the elders. They somehow immediately knew what My was and told me to return her to her parent before I bring the wrath of Tricksters everywhere down on my head. I told them her old man was letting her visit me._

_I think I upped whatever credentials or reputation I had with them when their eyes went as large as dinner plates. They explained what I already knew of Tricksters related to their family, especially when concerning their kids._

_The fact that Loki trusted me enough to watch over his highly vulnerable daughter spoke volumes of, not only his trust in me, but my character as well._

_They also warned me that Coyote, a Native American Trickster, has been playing tricks recently in the area. Nothing lethal, but if he feels like I pose a threat to Maya he'll intervene and take her away till he can get a hold of her Dad. And probably deal with me accordingly._

_Apparently, if a Trickster comes across a little half-Trickster with no Trickster parent in sight they can and will take the half-Trickster under their protection and try to locate their parent. If not, the kid gets immediately adopted._

_When we left the house I saw Maya saying goodbye to a coyote as it padded away. It looked back at me with a considering grin that didn't belong on its face._

**… _._**

_Got thanked by Loki today. Some asshole had tried to grab Maya when Loki's back was turned. Thanks to me teaching her to fight she was able to plant the bastard in the concrete and get away._

**… _._**

_I think Loki promoted me to godparent of a little half-Trickster over the phone today. Told him he was an idiot and to not go getting him self killed, if only so Maya didn't need to know the pain of losing a parent._

_Told him I would though. Damn it if I didn't start seeing her like my own._

_Does that make me a co-parent with a Trickster?_

**…**

_My told me she loved me like family today. Thought I'd be upset or feel awkward._

_She's a pain in the ass with her tricks, but she's pretty amazing and smart kid. For someone who sees the worst of humanity on a damn near daily basis she is still compassionate, kind, and optimistic in believing people deserve a chance to change for the better._

_Like hell I wouldn't tell her I didn't feel the same and loved her like family._

_Like I've told Sam and Dean. Family doesn't end in blood._

* * *

 

**God Being an Absentee Grandfather**

***** As Bobby and Maya go to the storage unit, 30hrs before Dean's deal is due

_God observed sadly as the rusted Chevelle made its way to an old storage unit filled with more books than most collector's of obscure texts could dream of. Even though He no longer listened to the prayers of humans, this one had His granddaughter in it._

_He was proud of the young woman she was becoming. So much like His son Gabriel and yet so different all the same. As much as she had been His reward, His gift to Gabriel, she was admittedly a bit of an impulse. Other than discreetly altering His son's female vessel so he could conceive there was no real blueprints for Maya like there was for all other creations on earth._

_Wherever she went, paths changed and altered. Different choices were made._

_Already the_ _ End _ _was becoming less clear. It was minute, infinitesimal. God looked and saw as He had prophesized, but the slightest blurring of the edges has occurred._

_So small not even His eldest sons, the archangels, would be able to see it._

_Maya didn't fit in the plans long since established in the beginning, so they have been_ _**shifting** _ _._

_And by proxy, the Winchesters have slowly been gaining this ability as well. The tightly wound fabric of destiny slowly loosening, and would one day unravel before the paragons of Free Will, of humanity, angels, and those in between._

_Their destinies will one day be forged in love, pain, loyalty, betrayal, blood, and copious amounts of cheap whisky. Not simply followed or set in stone._

_Though not in time to save Dean Winchester from the pit…_

Chuck paused in his writing. This was the document for his main book series _Supernatural_. The only time he ever had _God_ as a character was in the spin-off book _A Trickster's Daughter_. No, including this in _Supernatural_ now would seem too sudden, out of the blue. He highlighted the section, copied it, and placed it in another document on his computer for safekeeping; in case he decided to use it in the other book or not.

He rubbed his scruffy face tiredly, turning to look at the conjured picture copy of a photo Gabriel and Maya took the previous Christmas. Gabriel wore a Santa hat and Maya had one of those elf hats from 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer' stop-motion animation film. Both of them were smiling cheekily at the camera with large joy filled exuberant faces.

Chuck picked up the picture frame and thumbed over Maya's photo.

Why was it that one of the best creations on the planet he had painstaking made and planned out, was the one he didn't plan and had no hand in whatsoever other than her conception?


End file.
